Help! Im kidnapped!
by PurpleStrawberry4
Summary: The continuation of Crimson Chappy. The Shinigami Woman Association kidnapped Hitsugaya! What will happen to him! The torture is unbearable! Why am I sceaming! Rated T for ecessive swearing. Extreme kawaiiness and not so innocent, hehe.


**Hello, Purple Strawberry here. I made another oneshot. This is a continuation of Crimson Chappy, if you want to understand this oneshot, I suggest you read Crimson Chappy. Anyways, this is dedicated to HitsuRuki army, because they have been inactive since 2009. I wonder when will they be reborned. Blackbelt, where are you? I want to read moar of da fanfic. **

**Sorry, I got off topic just now, but I am fed up with all HitsuRuki writers who made unfinished chapters. Or abandoned stories! But BlackBelt completed her story! And it is guud. Sorry, got off topic again, enjoy the oneshot!**

Help! Im Kidnapped!

Seireitei is calm as always, except for the whole Shinigami Woman Association. They are gossiping about the 10th Division taichou and Rukia Kuchiki. Matsumoto created the ToshiRuki fanclub and all of the womans in Seireitei and Shinigami Woman Association is in it. Except Rukia, who did not know. Hell, even some of the guy shinigami and taichou is in it like Ukitake taichou and Yumichika.

It is a peaceful quiet in the field, a shadow is currently napping with his white haori below him. His white hair swayed as the wind softly gestured him. 'So peaceful... So quiet...' the shadow tought in his dream. But the peacefulnes is not for long when...

"Alright girls, get ready, prepare the chair and the collar. Im going in." A person said to the walkie talkie.

"Ok Rangiku san. By the way, where did you get this walkie talkie?"

"Living World, they got good stuffs." Matsumoto replied and turned the volume down. She then crept silently with her reiatsu concealed. Aproaching towards her target. "Sorry taichou, but you are the star for this week meeting." Matsumoto whispered and carried her taichou to the meeting place.

Toshiro's POV

Ow, I tought I slept at the field... but I felt like im sleeping on a worn out chair... wait a minute... It is a worn out chair! Shit im tied to it!

"Look, he is waking up." A voice said, and it is feminine.

"The fuck? Gah let me go!" I shouted and tried to flare my reiatsu, trying to alert the others but I cant.

"Ne taichou, dont struggle." That voice!

"MATSUMOTO! Let me go at once!"

"Im afraid she cant do that Hitsugaya taichou. And you cant struggle out, we placed the reiatsu supression collar, you wont hurt a fly." The lights than turned on revealing Matsumoto, Soi Fon taichou, Unohana taichou and so many other womens, and no guys! Fuck.

End POV

"Shit! Why bring me here! And why is there so many girls?!" Toshiro asked, feeling embarassed as there is so many girls in there. Hell, it is the whole Shinigami Women Association!

"Taichou, we brought you here, there is nothing to worry about, just answer all of our questions truthfully and we will let you go." Rangiku said as she ruffled his hair.

"Nothing to worry about?! You fuckin kidnapped me! And like hell I will answer you crazy womens questions."

Rangiku then shook her head. "Taichou... if you answer a question, you will get a bite of this watermelon." Rangiku bribed as she showed a sliced melon, blood red juicy and fresh. Toushiro cant resist and gave in with a sigh.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Oh, answer it truthfully and you will get a bite of melon, but if lied... you get electrocuted." Matsumoto grinned.

"Alright, who wants to give a question?" Soi Fon shouted and the whole meeting place is raising their hands

"Yachiru, you first." Hitsugaya said, making other womens groan.

"Hey Shiro Chan, why did you like Rukia?" And the room went 'oooh' and 'ahhh'.

"I did not like her at all. What type of question is that? We barely communicate." Toushiro answered and bite a melon slice.

"Hmm... the shocker did not electrocute him, he is telling the truth. Too bad..." And then the womens groaned again.

"Ok, now ... mm... you the one with the glasses."

"Yes! Finally! Now my question is, why did you not like Rukia?"

"Because I dont you idiot!" And he earned a shock.

"No swearing in your answer taichou, ok, now can I ask you a question taichou?" Matsumoto asked as she batted her eyelash.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Have you ever had sex before taichou?"

"I have, you all have." And the whole room of womens is blushing.

"Yeah, my sex is male and you all retards are female." Toshiro continued.

"No what I meant by sex taichou, it is when your-"

"Shut up Matsumoto, he is still innocent and I dont want his brain corrupted!" Soi Fon yelled at the alcoholic women.

"Ok ok, sorry, lets continue. Who wants to question my taichou next?"

The womens never let Toshiro escape. Their question is getting ridiculous by the second. Some asked wether he and Rukia ever kissed, or if he ever wanted to find a girlfriend, which he said he has three already. But Rangiku quickly explained that he thinks girlfriend meant a girl gendered friend. He is exhausted from the continous question and electrocution. It has been 2 hours straight!

"Ugh... I need to do my paperwork, they need to be done in a day!" Toshiro groaned as he chewed ths melon bits in his mouth. A girl then asked: "Hitsugaya taichou, why are you short?" And that made him angry.

"Shut the fuck up about my height! I do not want to hear such mother fucking insu-"and get shocked so hard to his excessive swearing. His body cant take the shock anymore and he fainted.

"Aww. Taichou fainted, we need to wait till he wakes up." Soi Fon sighed and suddenly, the door burst open.

"Sorry for being late! I need to help nii sama just now! And wait, what is Hitsugaya taichou doing here?" Rukia then run towards the chair and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "He is out cold! Did you do this to Hitsugaya... taichou? Umm... why did you lock the door Rangiku? Soi Fon taichou, whats with the reiatsu supression collar?" Rukia asked as she stared at the two of them, whom is getting ready to tie her up.

"Matsumoto! Grab her!" Rukia who is unprepared fell for their trap and got the collar strapped.

"Ahhh! Rangiku! Let me go!" Rukia screamed and struggled but no avail.

"Matsumoto, I got an idea! Why dont we tie Rukia with Hitsugaya taichou together?" Soi Fon suggested as she untied the rope that is keeping Toshiro in place.

"Good idea! Now Rukia, be a good girl and sit on his lap." Rangiku pushed Rukia towards the chair and tied them together on the chair. The womans in the room giggled watching Rukia who is super close to the sleeping taichou.

"Rangiku! Untie me at once! He will punish me severely when he wakes up!" Rukia pleaded as she tried fo squirm out of the knot. But it is so tight that she had to lean on Toshiro.

"Aww, so cute you both! Everyone, lets take a picture for the fanclub!" Soi Fon squealed and started searching the table for her camera.

"Hell yeah! Im gonna try out this HD image capturing mumbo jumbo that humans created!" Matsumoto then snapped the picture of the unlucky shorties.

"Rangiku stop! This is embarassing! If nii sama finds the picture, he will kill me first and then you all!"

"That is if Byakuya founds out Rukia. Now act sexy and lick his face." Soi Fon then started capture the picture.

"Hmm, I can make the position interesting..." A girl then rose up and made Toshiro's face fell and his lips on her neck, making Rukia gasped as she felt his breath on it... "Aww, Rukia seems enjoying it!" The girl giggled and joined taking pictures.

"Rawr... so sexy! Looks like he is sucking it. But it will be better if he did it on purpose, not out cold. But it is still undeniably sexy!" Soi Fon laughed as she watched Rukia, who is blushing hard and having trouble to breath. Toshiro then started licking her neck in his sleep, earning another gasp from her.

"Anh...ahh.. Hitsugaya taichou... st-stop it.. agh." Rukia whispered between her moans. Everyone is caught off guard on Toshiro's behavior. Hell, Soi Fon fainted! Matsumoto fucking froze with all the other concious womens.

Toshiro's dream.

Aww yeah... watermelon wonderland. Mmm... so many melons... This place is awesome! It started raining sliced melons! Haha yay! *lick* mmm... so tasty... *lick* *suck* so good... *about to bite* what is that voice?

"Hitsugaya taichou! Wake up!"

Wake UP!

"Ughh.., where am I...? Oh, yeah, Im stuck here. The hell?! Kuchiki! What do you think you are doing?!"

"What the hell im doing here?! Im waking you up before you start sucking my neck again you idiot!" Rukia retorts, altough, she wanted more...

"Eh? I did not, oh... sorry about that Kuchiki." Said Toshiro, as he looked at the bruise on her neck below the collar. "Wait, I tought you are with those crazy womens? But why are you captured too?"

"Beats me." Rukia sighed.

"Ohohoho... taichou, you looked like you enjoy devouring her." Matsumoto said, grinning like Gin.

"I did not. Now let us go you fucking stupid ass lazy liutenant!" And Toshiro got a shock.

"No! I want you both to admit you both like each other." As soon as Matsumoto said that, Rukia blushed.

"Ok, I like Rukia. Happy? Now let me go!" And Rukia turned redder.

"I need proof, I want you to kiss, come on, your face are right next to eachother!"

"Rangiku.. can you just let us go?" Rukia pleaded as she looked away from Toshiro. But Toshiro then used this oportunity to kiss her cheek, holding his blush. He is not used to physical contacts with girls especially this close.

"Not enough, I want it on the lips."

"NO! That is Extreme!" The victims shrieked as their face turned red.

"Ok then, if you both wont kiss I will leave you there. Bye bye! Lets go girls!" Matsumoto shouted and carried Soi Fon who is still knocked out. They all then left the room, leaving the ice wielders alone.

"Great... now I will be stuck here and Yamamoto soutaichou will get me punished for not completing the paperwork." Toshiro groaned as he throwed his head back.

"Nii sama will kill me if not home." They both then sighed and waited... waited... and waited.. but no one ever opens the door after 4 hours of waiting. Hell, their body that is tightly tied makes them feel numb and unaware. Their visions is fading and they fell asleep. Rukia's head is on his chest while Toshiro's is on her shoulder.

But somewhere near the room...

Hmmm... where are you Rukia? You should be home now... Hmm.. maybe in this room.. what the?!

"Ehem...Rukia, Hitsugaya taichou. Wake up!" Byakuya said calmly, altough, eveyone can sense burning fury in his eyes. Rukia then started groaning. And snuggled deeper into Toshiro, making Byakuya feels like using Senbonzakura and slice and dice the young captain.

"Mmm... uh... huh? Nii- nii sama! No wait! I can exlplain!" Rukia stuttered as she looked at her brother, who is ready to release his zanpakuto.

Toshiro then woke up.

"Ouch... im feeling stiff...shit, Kuchiki you still here?! Those womens! Aghh someone help me!" He started to struggle and made the chair fell with Rukia, making a loud 'thud'.

"Nii sama! Help us with these ropes, the Shinigami Woman Association made us stuck here all day!"

Byakuya slashed then slashed the rope. Rukia and Toshiro stood up and brushed the dusts on their shikakusho.

"Thank you Kuchiki taichou, now I got to make that goddamned lazy ass fucking liutenant-" And he got shock from the collar and fainted on the floor.

"Hitsugaya taichou! Sorry Nii sama, Ive got to bring him to the 4th Divsion."

"No need to worry about the likes like him, they are not worth our time." He said as he turned away from them.

"Allright nii sama..." She sighed and take the collar off Toshiro and herself.

The next day...

"Oww... my neck felt like it got shock. Oh wait.. it did. What the? Im free! Matsumoto, you are so dead!

" Toshiro whispered to himself, and shunpo to his division. As he slided the door open, Byakuya and Rukia is sitting on his couch, as if they are waiting for him.

"Kuchiki taichou, Rukia, what are you doing here?"

"Care to explain this, Hitsugaya taichou?" Byakuya asked, and handed him a folder full of their pictures. Toshiro grabbed and opened the folder. He cant help it but feel embarrassed at the photo of him and Rukia.

"Those womans kidnapped us and they asked me questions and fanclub and sex and whatever girlfriend meant! They are crazy and put a shocker on me and tied me to a chair, I got shocked and blacked out, and when I woke up, Rukia is tied to me and they started making up dares and take pictures!" Toshiro blurted and looked away from them.

"But what about the picture of you licking my sister?"

"I honestly dont know."

"Dont worry, Rukia explained everything about it, and the Shinigami Woman Association is banned for three months for doing such lowly act."

"Arigato Rukia, Kuchiki taichou." Toshiro then bowed.

That evening... Toshiro is doing his paperwork. His paperwork is like ocean in his office, last night paperwork is not finished and it adds up. He is currently signing the last paperwork.

"Ah.. done finally, time for a nap."

"Hitsugaya taichou, may I come in?" A voice asked.

"Come in Kuchiki." The door then slided open, and Rukia is holding a box.

"Hitsugaya taichou, I got a package from Ukitake taichou."

"Open it please."

Rukia untied the rope and unfold the box. It is filled with candies and chocolates.

"Ugh... You can have it Kuchiki."

"You sure? It is meant for you." Rukia said, but in her mind, she wants to take every single bit of candies in the box.

"No, candies corrodes your teeth, gives you weird voices, full of sugar and overall unhealthy."

"Hmph, if you dont want it, you dont have to insult such gifts! Im leaving." Rukia yelled and stormed off with the sweets.

"Shit, here we go again... now im feeling guilty." Toshiro sighed and stood up. He then opened a senkaimon and went to the confectianory.

**For the lulz, Toshiro. Anyways, glad I finished this. Bye bye.**


End file.
